Twisted Fate
by xDianaMoonx
Summary: Years pass while Van & Hitomi live their lives. After breaking the telepathic link between her and Van, Hitomi finds that Fate has and will once again turn her life upside down. For not all prophecies are meant to go as planned.
1. Prologue & Chapter One

**:A Year before Kanzaki Hitomi confesses her love to Amano Susumu:**

_We should strike now, just when the empires are about to crumble_

Zaibach is already too strong, we must wait for HER to come.

_If we do, she will ruin everything we've planned._

_**We must let the prophecy run its course.**_

_But by then won't it be too late?_

_**Only if they meet again.**_

_Ah, the separation._

Perfect Timing.

_**Splendid.**_

**:The evening the Girl from the Mystic Moon Arrives:**

_Earth... Why...? Why can I see the earth?_

As a knight of Asturia... Allen Schezar.

B... Brother...

Moeru Moeru!

_An angel...? You're..._

I.. I.. I can fight more...

Is it because of this Girl's ability?

...I need your power!

Fate level decreasing

_I'm the girl from the Mystic Moon... Kanzaki Hitomi!_

Let's create a world free from war.

You love Hitomi, don't you?

_I can't stand a fate like this!_

_Because I like Van._

But we can see each other anytime, as long as we share a common feeling.

_I'll never forget you Van, even if I become old. I'll never forget, no matter what._

**:One Year after Hitomi returns home:**

Van, I'm doing fine

**_It's time for _Isari_ and _Dravon_ to begin their mission._**

END PROLOGUE

Chapter One: Fateful Incantations

**:Two Years after the fall of Zaibach:**

_I wish you could see it Hitomi... It's even more beautiful than before._

Oh I can imagine. You must be proud of yourself, I know I am.

_Of course! But I couldn't have done it without the help of my people. Without them, there is no Fanelia._

(smile) Ever the humble one. How is everyone else?

_They are doing well. They miss you._

I miss them too. Van?

_Yes? Is it time already?_

I'm afraid so.

_Then till next full moon, Hitomi._

...Aishiteru.

**:Three Years after the Fall of Zaibach:**

I swear, I think I'd rather face another Guymelef than go through another college final.

_(chuckle) I'd rather face your final then have to deal with the Council._

Again? I thought they would realize your first concern is to keep Fanelia prosperous. No need to worry upon frivolous things.

_These matchmaking balls are getting ridiculous._

Not only that but aren't you busy with trade negotiations?

_Yes, by the way, Millerna and Dryden give their best. They were here for the ceremonies last week._

How wonderful! I'm glad they were able to make it, even after having twins. So why did the council dredge it up?

_(sigh) Apparently, having an heir would help keep Fanelia prosperous. Despite that I am a young King, they've already begun to worry for a successor._

They shouldn't push you Van. Your father didn't wed till he was older, right? So why can't they wait until you've found a wife that you adore.

_But I already found one... A long time ago._

Oh Van...

_I know I promised not to bring it up but-_

I'm sorry but...I can't leave just yet. You know I'd-

_I know Hitomi, I know. Aishiteru._

**:Six Months Later:**

_...I'm sorry Hitomi..._

...What's there to be sorry for? It was bound to happen.

_If you disapprove 'Tomi-_

Do you love her?

Van?

_I think so... I believe I do._

Then that's all I need to know. I believe in your judgment. When?

_A few weeks time. She's different then the others. She reminds me sometimes of..._

I'm happy for you, hontou ni.

_...Doesn't sound like it. _

_Hitomi, I haven't replaced you, I still-_

I know Van, I know. I love you too.

_... Thank you. Maybe in a few months time, it will be, your turn?_

Hah. Sure, you'll be the first to know. Give your soon-to-be wife my congratulations.

**:Two and a half Years after the Wedding of Van Slanzar de Fanel:**

_Hitomi? What's wrong?_

I know it's sudden but this is the last time... (sob)

_Last time? For what? Are you in trouble?_

I'm sorry Van... It would be dangerous if I kept up with the link. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

_I don't understand, what's going on? _

It's better this way, it's better you don't know. I don't understand it allmyself but I love you Van. Take care.

_Hitomi? Hitomi!_

Believe in Me! I'll never forget you, even if I become old. I'll never forget!

_Please, Hitomi!** HITOMI**!_

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Notes: **Please excuse the over use of italics and bolds in this, it was done for a specific design.Also, FF.N doesn't likemy formatting, so sorry for any errors, hoped I fixed them all.Future note, with the telepathic conversations of Hitomi and Van, whoever is not in italics it is their point of view. The first part indicates three people talking.Future chapterswill be uploaded with only minor edits or as I write them. Second chapter should be uploaded within a day. Please bear with me; it's been almost a year since I have written anything remotely creative. >>  
_Hontou ni_ roughly means "honest; honestly"  
_Aishiteru _"I love you" This phrase is only used amongst lovers and nota phrase to be taken lightly.


	2. Who Doesnt Believe in Second Chances?

**Chapter Two: The Real World Doesn't Believe in Second Chances**

"Congratulations Van." Nineteen year old Hitomi gently lifted up her glass of wine toward the moon. It was on this day, on this hour, on an entirely different world, that Van Fanel, her first and so far only love, was to be wedded. She half-heartedly sighed and took a rather long sip. Staring at the waning moon, she could only assume what a beautiful wedding it must have been. Merle would probably be fussing with her dress, as would Van if he was forced to wear the same kind of garment he wore when he was crowned.

Hitomi chuckled to herself, remembering clearly how uncomfortable he was that day. Her brief moment of happiness faded as she stared into her half full glass of wine. She sighed again and walked over to the kitchen sink, pouring the remains of her glass down the drain. Hitomi was not much of a drinker, especially since she had to keep in shape during Invitationals. But this was a special occasion could only be marked, with alcohol.

It was barely three weeks ago since she had last talked to her fellow savior of Gaia. It was then that he had the courage to tell her about Adele, his fiancée. In fact, for a few months before then, she had a fleeting suspicion, but deep inside of her, she hoped she was wrong. Sure she could have wished it so, but wishes were too powerful to use. No, Hitomi never wished for anything anymore. She could only hope, and pray, that things would turn out the way they were supposed to.

Shaking her thoughts away, Hitomi looked around her studio apartment. It was a modest place, narrow kitchen with adjoining living room that would also serve as a bedroom. Some would find that confining, but like most studios it was a wide open area. And that suited the Waseda Track Star fine. Other than her various sports awards, Hitomi had a penchant for old worldly items. Most she would pick up from various bazaars. Notably, alongside her Spring Invitational from Kamakura-Kita High, was a statue of a dragon. The closest to depicting how the dragons she saw actually looked liked. A warm feeling came over Hitomi as her eyes rested upon said statue. People had always wondered where her fascination with dragons came from.

But only her best friend, Yukari Uchida, knew why. Having been the only one to remember that fateful night, she was the only one to believe the fantastic tales Hitomi had told of. Hitomi had hoped that her best friend would have followed her to Waseda University and share the college life together. But unlike Hitomi, or so she believed, Yukari was strong and brave enough to follow her heart and follow Amano to America. He had a full fledged scholarship and Yukari was just brilliant enough to enter the same school. She was happy for them. She smiled wistfully, remembering what Amano had said to her at the airport.

_"As soon as I graduate, I plan to ask for her hand in marriage, he said. Do you think that's for the best?" _

It was the only time he asked Hitomi to use a bit of herself to see how the future would go. But Hitomi didn't have to use her powers, she just knew. They would be happy for the rest of their lives. And that was all the reassuring that Susumu Amano needed.

'Seems like soon everyone will be happily married except me,' she thought bitterly. She then groaned at herself and headed for the door, picking up her keys from the counter on her way. "Stop it Hitomi, this is the way it's meant to be. My life is here, on the Mystic Moon -- I mean Earth! There was no other option!" When she began referring to earth as the Mystic Moon, she'll never know.

* * *

The night air was cold and crisp, the way she liked it. Keep my senses alive, she told herself as she soared through the park. It had started out as a random walk not too long ago, but soon became a daily or rather a nightly routine for Hitomi Kanzaki. Even when there was no moon to illuminate her way, she ran. She needn't fear losing her way as she always seemed to know where to go, what to look for.

These nightly runs were the only times she really felt free. Free from stop watches, free from competitors, free from the real world. With just nature around her, and the sometimes glowing moon above her, Hitomi felt as if she was back in Gaea. With no one watching her every step, it was the only time she could let her mind go. No worries, no regrets, no pangs of emptiness. It was the only time she felt alive.

Hitomi began to slow down as she neared the lake. She finally let the wind catch up as she stopped by the edge of the lake. Staring into her reflection, a cold feeling came upon her. Rarely did she ever go against her feelings; she stood guard for a moment, examining the surrounding area. 'Everything seems normal,' she thought.

She closed her eyes for a moment, "Starting to get paranoid now, are we?" she said to herself.

"It's only paranoia until you're proven right, ne?"

_(gasp)_ Hitomi spun around, readying herself for a fight.

"Hey, I give up," said the man casually, raising his hands in the air.

The startled girl relaxed immediately, "Oh it's only you, Mikael-san."

"Only me? Who were you expecting? The Inquisition? And what did I say about the 'san' part..."

She responded with a quizzical look, "Why would I be worried about an Inquisition?"

Mikael groaned inwardly and shook his head. "Never mind, I wouldn't have taken you for an International movie-goer any how. You're obviously not as culturally inclined as me," he smirked.

The sandy brown haired girl rolled her eyes, "Ha ha...So is it your hobby now to scare women in the middle of the night?" Hitomi asked, with a slight smile to her lips. She walked around the man known as Mikael and headed towards a nearby bench. He followed.

"No, only to beautiful but crazy females who take a midnight run around the park by their lonesome," he grinned.

Hitomi could only scoff and roll her eyes as she sat on the bench, not minding when he sat down next to her even though her stomach fluttered momentarily. "And what do I call such a man who stalks said crazy female joggers?"

"A man in love."

For the first time, in a long time, a blush crept up Hitomi's face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to hit on me." She daringly turned to look him in the face with a coy expression. 'Two can play at that game.'

He flashed a grin, one that would normally work on any woman but because of her prior experience with a certain Knight Caeli, she was immune. "But you don't know any better. This is only our fourth encounter."

"Exactly. We barely know each other. How's that saying? Ah yes, I can only take your words with a grain of salt," Hitomi nodded to herself. She didn't know why, but whenever she was around this alluring stranger, she'd get mix feelings of danger and sincerity.

Mikael rubbed his chin, "Very true, my lady. So what brings you out on such a lovely evening?" He stood up to stretch his arms. He was not the type to sit still for a long time.

Hitomi took this chance to stare at him, as she had done before, but this time the light of the full moon gave her a good look. Even under the moonlight, she could noticeably detect his very European features. Long thick brown hair, tonight tied into a simple pony tail, and a bit of stubble around his chin. He seemed to be the type to always being chased by a five o'clock shadow.

But his eyes are what had really caught her attention when she first met this man, naught but three weeks ago. He had the steeliest blue eyes that she's ever seen. Even if had a playful look on his face, she could tell by his eyes a sense of weariness. She was a brown-red eyes kind of man herself, but she wanted to know why these eyes were so distant looking when the rest of him screamed of other emotions. Normally, such eyes would make her wary of him, but there was a small part of Hitomi that knew he was a good man.

"Oh, the usual, you?"

He smirked, hands in pocket. "The same."

She looked around quickly, "But I don't see your sketchbook anywhere."

"Hmm, today was just for inspirational purposes. They're in my motorbike just in case however," he turned his head to look at her and grinned, "Or maybe I was just waiting for my muse to arrive?"

Hitomi smiled and rolled her eyes, subconsciously pulling her hair behind her ears. Her stomach fluttered again, this time with a bit more agitation. "I swear. You are only the second man I'd ever allow to flirt so brazenly with me."

"Oh? So then my competition is?"

"A dashing young knight." 'Although he isn't the one you should be worried about,' she thought. She smirked suddenly, 'And he's not that young anymore.'

"That's some competition. Didn't know there were any knights in Japan."

Hitomi gazed at the reflection of the moon upon the lake. "There aren't," she whispered, 'There aren't any young Kings around either,' she thought to herself.

Mikael didn't hear her comment but he could feel the air around her, she was heartbroken. He wanted to pretend he didn't know why, but it was increasingly getting harder for him. He couldn't blow it now. He had to pretend he was oblivious to her feelings. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that she was suddenly standing next to him until the wind picked up an he heard her shiver slightly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he stared at her.

"Don't you find it odd we keep meeting up like this? Normally my gut would tell me this is a bad thing," 'which it does,' "but I feel at peace with you around." 'Two conflicting feelings 'Tomi,' she scolded herself. She couldn't remember a time before where she felt both safe and in danger at the same time.

Despite the fact that she was in casual clothes, khakis and a fitted tee, she looked beautiful to him. Mikael's eyes lingered on her face. For being so young she seemed very worldly, experienced, but most of all, alone. It's hard to see that as a trait to be admired, but he did. He knew that she did everything she could to keep herself happy, but like him, she just couldn't fit in. Sure, he was in another country but even back in his home country he was like that. He had only met one other who felt and experienced the same. Loneliness is can be a trait between kindred spirits. Finally realizing she wasn't asking rhetorically, he spoke up.

"Maybe it was fate that keeps bringing us together," his whole body now facing her, "Don't you believe in fate? Maybe my wandering soul and your lonely one were meant to find each other. Destined, even." He smiled at her sincerely, hoping his words got through to her. And it did.

"I hate it."

A confused look, "What?" He noticed then, that her cheeks were shimmering with tears.

"Fate, Destiny, I hate them both. Why must something or someone be fated to do something? Why must we be tied to it? Why does it have to be already 'written in the stars'?" she vented, now staring at him, letting her frustrations out a man she barely knew. He wasn't the one she wanted to confide to, to yell at, but she couldn't tell the one she wanted to talk to. Oh no, cause she knew it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't fated. Not after tonight. "Why does everything have to fit in a neat little package! Why can't traditions be thrown aside! Why can't we forge our own destiny?"

The self-proclaimed artist didn't know how to take this sudden outburst. Even more so when she began to pound on his chest.

"Why couldn't he wait! Why did they keep pressuring him? Screw principals! Screw Fate! I just needed more time! I should've told him, why was I such a coward?"

So he did the next best thing, and he held her. She suddenly began to sob, her voice now muffled in his shirt.

"Couldn't he understand? Couldn't he see? Didn't he realize it was too soon? For me? For us?"

"Men are stupid," Mikael responded, trying to soothe her nerves by rubbing her back gently. "And thickheaded," he added.

"But six months! How could so much change in so little time!" Hitomi glanced up at the victim of her onslaught, suddenly feeling guilty.

'You should know better than to ask that,' he thought to himself. "Darling, that's the real world for you. Just one random encounter can change a person's life. The world can't be full of fairy tales and happy endings." Looking at her, he was surprised to see how fragile she truly was. From all that he had heard of the famous Hitomi Kanzaki, he could see in her lackluster eyes that she was breaking. One simple act was all it took to bring the Seeress of the Mystic Moon to fall apart.

"I know, Mikael-san, I know. I had a chance at that fairytale, as difficult as it was, and I blew it. I'm sorry for lashing out at you like this, you don't deserve this kind of treatment," she apologized as she tried to remove herself from his embrace, realizing the dangerous feeling was beginning to grow. However, he wouldn't let her off the hook THAT easy, so he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"It's okay. I know we don't know each other well enough for you to be comfortable with this but...I want to be there for you Hitomi. I want you to know that. You can always come to me and I'll understand. Hey, we all make mistakes in this world. And hey, just because you can't have the fairytale ending doesn't mean you can't live a wonderful life, right?"

For once, she ignored her sensors going off, too tired to reflect on what it meant. Instead, she relaxed in his arms. "You're right; it just took him marrying someone else to make me realize that I'm not living in that fairytale world anymore. I chose this 'real world' so I should stick to it." She gently wrapped her arms around him and smiled faintly. "Maybe with friends like you, it won't be so bad after all. I just wish-"

Mikael cut her off with his finger to her lips, "Wishes are a dangerous thing, darling. But I know... I know."

She quickly looked down, scolding her self for almost muttering a wish out loud. She rested her head against his chest, allowing his heartbeat to calm herself down.

The foreigner smiled sadly, a million thoughts ran through his head. He realized now, even after so few encounters, he had fallen for this girl, no, young woman. And he was stuck with a dilemma, should he follow his duty and carry through? Or maybe, after years of ignoring it, should he finally listen to his heart? He looked at her caringly, she really did trust him, her defenses fully down despite previous experiences. His first chance at love would forever be lost to him, but he did have this, second small chance, and he couldn't bear to make the same mistake she did. If they could toy with Fate, so would he. He wanted, needed this second chance at life, at love, and if willing, he'll have it with the woman in his arms.

"Hitomi?"

"Mmm? Yes Mikael?" she murmured, forgetting that emotional outbursts like that left her totally exhausted but happy that the uneasy feeling she usually had around him had begun to melt away.

He grinned at the lack of "-san". "Let me take you home, it's becoming rather late."

Hitomi simply nodded and allowed him to lead the way to his motorcycle. She didn't know why, but all the conflicting feelings in her that concerned this man, flew away. She took this as a sign, a good sign.

'Van, I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner but it's okay now,' she thought, 'I'm okay now, and I really do hope you're happy.'

* * *

There were still a few more hours before the morning light would peak over the mountains but the King of Fanelia was already up. Not really wanting to leave his newfound wife's side, he sat at the edge of his bed and stared out the balcony window. Faintly he could see the Mystic Moons...There was tightening in his chest as he remember the words she whispered in his dreams.

_'...I'm okay now, and I really do hope you're happy.'_

"My King, is there something wrong?"

Van couldn't help but smile slightly at the voice of Adele, his Queen. He turned to her, noticing how her shoulder-length auburn hair fell around her face. She briefly opened her sea green eyes, noticing the King's stare, and blinked at him.

"It's nothing my love, just an odd dream." She nodded sleepily and turned around, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep.

He smiled softly and once again gazed at the Mystic Moon. The weird feeling gripped him again and his hand suddenly went to his neck, where the pendant normally laid. However, it was not around his neck, but on the nightstand next to him glimmering as it usually does. He stared at it briefly, the tightening in his chest finally relaxing and his heart slowed down to its normal pace. This certainly wasn't the first time that the Fanelian King had these pains, but it was never this intense.

'Why does it feel like I've lost something very dear to me?' he thought, his mind foggy for unknown reasons. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sort out these weird feelings and sensations. He didn't realize that the constant faint glow of Hitomi's pendant began to fade. That by the time he would look at it again, it would appear to be like any other dull stone.

'Why does it feel like the unhappy end of a fairytale?'

----------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well this took a little longer than I hoped it would. Sorry for any excessively long sentences, and constant misuse of commas. Also since FF.N doesn't like my way of breaking scenes, i had to use the dreaded HR breaks. Sorry! Hopefully as I groove myself back into the Writing World, I'll get better. Don't worry about Van just yet; you'll get to hear his side of the story… Eventually. Chapter Three may take a little longer but hopefully I'll have it out within a week's time. Can't wait for your reviews!


	3. Always in My Heart, Always Worlds Apart

**Chapter Three: Always in My Heart, Always Worlds Apart**

The apartment building was like most other buildings in the area. It was stout, clean, modern, and very unfriendly looking. Nonetheless, it was affordable and close to the Shinjuku Station. Unlike most other buildings in this area, however, this particular building housed one of the saviors of Gaea. No one else knew that, though. They also didn't know that she lived on the fourth floor, of said building, and currently entertaining a guest at a time when most people would be sleeping their night away.

"I really appreciate you taking me home, Mikael-san. Drink?" Hitomi asked as she opened her door, allowing her guest to enter first.

Mikael frowned slightly at the reuse of "san" but said nothing. It was a lost battle as it was the way the Japanese spoke. As he stepped into her humble abode, he smiled slightly, amused by her decor. "A bit of wine if you have any," he responded, staring at her awards shelf, "It's nothing really, Hitomi. A gentleman would never let a lady go home unguarded."

Hitomi held back a snort and smiled evenly. "Do all Spaniards talk like that, Mikael-san? Or ones who think they're still in the Conquistador Era?"

Mikael grinned toothily as his head whipped back towards the door, where he thought she still was. "Oh? So you've been studying up on me, eh?" He turned slightly to see her walking towards the kitchen alcove.

The young woman smirked as she pulled out the bottle of wine she had opened earlier in the evening. "Just a bit really. It's always good to know a little about your stalker."

"If I was a stalker, would you have let me in your apartment?" Mikael quipped as he rested his hands on the counter extension, watching the green-eyed hostess pour two glasses of wine.

She could only shrug and held out a glass.

He responded, taking the glass from her hand, "And no, not all Spaniards are like that. Just the sophisticated ones." They clinked their glasses and then both had a sip.

"You do realize," she sips, "that your constant flirting will get you no where, right?" Another sip, and a small smile.

"Ah but a guy can try." He has a long sip, and a shameless smile.

Hitomi chuckled and casually looked out her kitchen window. The moon was tucked behind a few clouds much to her dismay.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Hmm?" Hitomi turned toward her guest.

"I asked if you were feeling any better." He leaned forward a bit, causing her to blush slightly of embarrassment and stare into her glass.

"Oh! Oh yes. I'm feeling a whole lot better," the reflection in the wine stared back, "and a whole lot calmer."

Mikael smiled softly. "That's good. Not every day that you see someone pour out their emotions to near strangers."

Hitomi startled a bit, putting her wine glass down, "About that, I'm really sorry I wa-"

"I didn't mean it as a complaint," he rebuffed, "I was just saying... It's good you let it out. Better than letting it bottle up like you were." He gently put his hand over her own. "And if you ever need to let it out, I'm willing to be your outlet."

It took all of Hitomi's willpower not to blush to that, so she just smiled lightly and stood up straight. "Still, it was inconsiderate of me."

Mikael shook his head, "Besides, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have been invited to your apartment." He grinned again as his back leaned against the counter. Surveying, he couldn't help but be amused at her interesting collection of western medieval art.

Hitomi's smile brightened, trying not to smirk as she rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm. And I wouldn't have found out about your unique tastes." He couldn't help but to be drawn to a painting that was currently leaning against the far wall.

Hitomi laughed nervously. "Yeah... I have a bit of an obsession."

"A bit eh?" Like any self-respecting artist, his curiosity got to him. Mikael placed his wine down, and walked over to the leaning painting. He looked over his shoulder, "May I?"

She nodded.

Mikael carefully picked up the painting, eyes almost glazing at the scenery before him. He nearly caught his breath, as he was taken home. The painting was modest, in Hitomi's eyes, and rather simple. To the naked eye, it was just another random landscape. But to a select few, it was a breathtaking vision of greens and blues and amber. To him, it was gorgeous.

"You... You commissioned this?"

Hitomi looked at him quizzically, "No, no I didn't." To Hitomi, the painting was her only attempt of portraying Gaea visually. It showed a grassy knoll that below strong mountains that most likely lead to a valley. Connected to the valley was a smattering of colors, to represent a certain port city and a sea beyond it. The sky would've bled into the sea if it weren't for the clouds and shadows. To her, and her alone, the clouds hid the origins of the shadows. Shadows of a certain dragon.

"I, um, I painted that."

Mikael's grip on the painting faltered a bit. He faced her, "You? You painted this?" he asked, amazed. "Wow!"

Hitomi reddened with embarrassment, "It's nothing really. That was my best attempt, and my last." She carefully plucked the painting from his hands and gently set it back down on the floor.

"You're last? But why? You've got a real talent there!"

She shook her head. "No, that was luck." Hitomi eyed the man as he dropped the subject by shaking his head. His curiosity led to her shelves nearby, where her running awards and various other nick knacks were displayed.

"That's right, I remember you saying...," Mikael smiled to himself, "You're a track star."

"I never said 'track star'-"

"But it's quite evident with all these awards, right? You shouldn't be so modest." He gave a quick smile.

Hitomi gave him a modest expression. 'I wonder if he'll ask about my-'

"So Hitomi, why is it that a college tracks star who's between majors has such an interesting collection of old European and Meiji-era items?"

She smirked. 'I knew it.' Hitomi cocked her head to the side, "Seems like I'm not the only one who's been doing their homework. Not many Japanese can distinguish their own countries eras."

Mikael let out an embarrassed chuckle, "You caught me. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Because I'm eccentric," Hitomi replied, mimicking her voice to that of what she thought an English man would sound like.

The man before her rolled his eyes and gave her a look. "C'mon, really."

Hitomi shrugged. "Some people collect clown statues, I collect antiques from two of my favorite histories of the world."

"I didn't know dragons are part of the histories of the world."

"Then you're not as worldly as you claimed to be, Mr. Flores."

Hitomi couldn't help but smirk as her teasing remark made him fluster a bit.

"Well," Mikael coughed, "I noticed you're missing an important item from your collection."

Hitomi walked over to the empty wine glasses. She thought it best to clean up now so she wouldn't have to in the morning. "Oh?" she replied.

Mikael watched her for a few seconds as she went over to the sink. "Yep. If you're going to be surrounded by dragons, then don't you need a dragon-slaying sword?"

She froze for a second, the memory of her first encounter with a "dragon-slaying" sword flashed briefly in her head. But she continued with her washing. "I don't believe in collecting swords. Dragon slayer or not."

"Why's that?"

Hitomi placed the glasses on the drying rack and turned off the faucet. She dried her hands with a dish rag, turned around, and stared at Mikael's face for a moment. This wasn't hard considering he was once again leaning over the counter. He actually looked interested.

"A sword is not made for decoration. One should own a sword only if they intend to use it. Or at least, the intention to practice with it."

Most people would've responded with a questioning look. But to Hitomi's surprise, but the Spanish artist nodded in understanding.

"Then I shall teach you how to use one. That way you can own a sword fitting to your collection and be proud to say that you can wield it."

Hitomi's surprise was visible now. "Y-You know how to use a sword?"

Mikael nodded. "I wouldn't be a Spanish Conquistador if I didn't."

Her laughter rang in the air and warmed the "Conquistador's" heart.

"That would be fantastic. I've always wanted to learn. At least the basics, you know?" She couldn't help but give Mikael a genuine smile. It wasn't too often that she could find anyone -- other than Yukari and Amano -- who also shared her interests in the two rather clashing time periods.

He returned her smile before he noticed the time on the kitchen clock behind her.

"As much fun as it's been my dear," Mikael stood up, "It is getting rather late and I'm sure you have classes this morning."

"Oh!" Hitomi quickly looked out the window and noticed the moon was quite lower in the sky. "I'm sorry for keeping you for so long!" She bowed in embarrassment.

Her guest chuckled. "No it's okay. It's rather I who should be apologizing," he bowed in return, "as a guest I shouldn't have taken so much of your time." He slowly walked towards the door, with Hitomi behind him.

The light-brown haired hostess suddenly laid her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks so much again Mikael." Her head was bowed. "Despite the circumstances, I'm glad we got to know each other better."

Mikael had the door opened slightly. He lifted up her face and stared into her eyes, making Hitomi a bit uncomfortable. "So am I. And... I hope that we get to know more of each other." He gave her yet another soft smile. "I'll see you around, Hitomi."

"Jaa..."

As the door closed in front of her, Hitomi couldn't help but wonder why his face always held a type of smile. Her eyes slowly wandered back to her painting. Maybe it was the same reason she always looked happy amongst her friends. Maybe they were both 'worlds apart' from someone special.

---------------------------------  
A week and half later...  
---------------------------------

One night a month, Hitomi Kanzaki had a special ritual. Immediately after the sun would set, she would light a few specially placed candles. She then would pull out a rather special wooden box from its hiding place and place the contents that were inside out in front of her. Every item she pulled out was precious, but the most important and dear to her was a single white feather. To her, it was the most beautiful feather she's ever seen. And it was the only item she kept in her hand.

The only variable to this monthly ritual would be where she would rest. Sometimes, she'd be in the kitchen. Other times, nestled in her makeshift bed. Tonight, however, she was standing in her balcony, grateful for the lack of winds that night. Along with her feather and the various other items -- resting neatly on top the balcony table -- a single candle was aflame on her railing. As she clutched the feather, she centered herself, and cleared her mind of thoughts. As usual, she felt the slight pulling of the moon. And as always, she briefly felt warm arms encompassing her from behind. The sensation only lasted for a few seconds, but it always warmed Hitomi's heart. This was always his greeting to her, and she always welcomed it.

Even the beginning of their conversation was ritual, and never changed. They did it to keep whatever fears they had at the moment at bay. That no matter what's been going on in their worlds, they would be the same with each other. And tonight, Hitomi was glad for this. She was glad her ritual hadn't changed. Soon, their conversation led, as always, to the latest news...

So...?

_So... what?_

Don't play dumb with me, Van. How was it?

"_..."_

How was the wedding? Did everything go smoothly?

_Oh! The wedding... It was great. A little grand for my tastes but it was what the Kingdom wanted. Almost everyone was there, and surprisingly Merle didn't tear off her dress in the middle of it._

(laughs) I was wondering about that. So stuffy clothing it was then?

_(sigh) Yeah, but I think I'm getting used to it. Now that it fits me better._

Meaning you're finally growing up?

_Hey, I resent that._

(chuckle) Just kidding.

_Ha, I know._

So...

_So...?_

Are you happy Van?

_Are you?_

Don't avoid the question dragon-boy.

_(mumble) I can't believe I told you about that nickname..._

Well... ya did. And...? Are you?

_...Yes. pause I think I am._

You think?

_It's been a long time since I've felt this kind of joy in my heart, Hitomi. If it's the same kind that I remember. The kind I haven't had since--_

Good, I'm glad then... I'm happy for you. You deserve that joy.

_Hitomi... What about you? I want to know how you feel, about anything. I haven't heard you talk about yourself in quite a while._

Oh... nothing to report here, really. Just the same ole me. School's been surprisingly easy and you know track is a breeze.

_Heh. It would be nice to see you run again. Hitomi..._

Hmm?

_You're not...lonely are you?_

I have you... don't I?

_(groan) Of course! But, Hitomi, we are only able to talk once a month. And it seems we can't see each other but once a year. You still haven't made any new friends at that school?_

Now Van, you know I'm not a wallflower.

_A what?_

Never mind. I DO have friends; I just don't feel the need to talk about them. They're your average people. Well... Actually, there _is_ this one guy...

_...Guy? You mean guy friend?_

(chuckle) Maybe... It's too early to tell really. I've only known him for about a month. There's just something about him that I can't place my finger on...

_I'd be careful Hitomi._

Of course Van. You know I always am.

_Good, what's his name?_

Mikael Flores. pause I'll tell you more about him next time. If you promise to tell me about you're wife. We didn't get a chance to talk much about her last time.

_I know...And we will... But don't tell me the link is fading already? sigh It seems as if in the past few months we aren't able to talk as long._

I know... It's strange. I just can't get as strong a connection as before. Sleep well, Van.

_That reminds me._

Hmm? Reminds you?

_Your pendant... _

_It's lost its luster. It looks dull now._

I don't understand Van.

_How do I put it... It doesn't glow anymore, Hitomi. It used to shine all the time, but now..._

It never glowed before I met you though. Sure it would shine in the sunlight--

_It doesn't even do that anymore._

I don't know what to tell you... But the link is fading quickly. I'll try to figure it out for next time okay?

_Okay._

'Night Van.

_G'night, Hitomi. Please take care._

As the link and pull of the moon faded, Hitomi pressed the feather against her chest, her heart hurting, as her monthly ritual had changed. The one she feared. As he didn't do what he always did. Tonight, Hitomi did not receive her good night kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Blink. 12:00 am. Blink. 12:00 am. Blink. 12:01 am. Blink.

Hitomi groaned as she continued staring at her alarm clock. Normally at this hour she would be running. She possibly could be spending a few minutes with Mikael if he ventured out this night. But after her monthly ritual shattered she really just wanted to sleep. Sure, she may have been over reacting a bit. And knocking the candle off the railing wasn't a rather smart thing to do. Luckily for her, it had burnt out on its freefall to the ground. At least she was calm enough to gather her things and return them to the box.

She finally rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Kuso," she muttered to herself. 'I gotta stop moping...' She sighed as she let the back of her head hit the headboard. Her face fell slightly as she stared into her hands.

"Hitomi," she begun to tell herself, "Stop acting like a child. Of course he couldn't kiss you. He's a married man now. It's not like his culture is that of the French..."

The weary young woman rose from her bed and walked toward the windows. The moon was hidden behind clouds and the rest of her view was taken up by various buildings. Not a tree in sight. Hitomi sighed.

Before she could sulk more, her logic finally kicked in. 'What if... The link faded before he could? What if he meant to kiss my hand or my cheek?'

Hitomi mulled over this new thought for a few moments. Content that was probably it, she retreated back into her bed. All other thoughts about her talk with Van she could easily think about during class. As she settled into her blankets, she glanced over to her nightstand. A picture taken not but a year or so ago rested there. It was of her and her two best friends. The day before they left to America. Looking at the picture caused Hitomi to smile a bit. They were happy. And so should she. Nodding after making a small promise to herself, she was finally able to let herself fall asleep.

Blink. 12:12 am. Blink. 12:13 am. Blink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere between Earth and Gaea...

_"When will we get a report from Dravon?"_

"Sire, not until he's made contact with the girl."

_"This is ridiculous; he should have made contact by now."_

"Even though she's back in the confines of her world, she still has ties to us."

_"With Dravon's training, it shouldn't be a problem."_

"Where's Vidar? He's not one to miss the council meeting."

"Sire, he's with Isari. He said he wanted confirmation of her intentions."

"At least Isari's dependable. She made rather swift work."

_"Only because her mission takes longer. Dravon could have finished by now."_

"Sometimes I wonder why you're even part of this council, Earthian. You are too impatient."

_"I am no more Earthian than you are Draconian, Jadiel."_

"The reason that Dravon has not struck is that the two are still closely linked. They have not been separated from each other long enough. Besides, do you not want to make the girl suffer greatly? After all, she's the reason your kind are living the way they do."

_"You have a point... I don't want our years of planning to go to waste because you and Vidar had to choose a waif from the mountains."_

"Hmph, they were a package. Isari couldn't have been manipulated if we hadn't taken Dravon with us."

_"Is that so... Then I take my leave. Business you know, those pesky Asturians insists that Syra should attend Fanelia's pathetic reattempt at a peace conference. Just because they have a new Queen..."_

The person known as Jadiel grinned. "Yes, their new Queen."

---------------------------------

Author's Notes: OMFG, I never thought what a monster this simple chapter would be. So big that I had to split it up! Yup yup! That's why you're getting two new chapters instead of one big one! XD Longer Author's Notes in the next chapter. ;; Though I do think this had my strongest scenes. Lastly… I hope my foreshadowing isn't as obvious as Eni LiNave makes it out to be. If so, expect some major revisions on this and the next chapter!

Also, a good friend of mine brought up an interesting issue about keeping to Hitomi's perspective. As you noticed in the end of the chapter two, we got to hear a lot coming from Mikael. I'm going to leave it as is but when I do a revision after the story is complete, those inner moments will be taken out and put somewhere else. Okies, onward to the next chapter! It's a doozy!

Kuso a swear word  
Jaa See ya. (roughly)


	4. Fate can be a Cruel Mistress

**Chapter Five: Fate can be a Cruel Mistress**

_Hitomi tossed and turned in her bed. Although she was asleep, pleasant dreams did not come to her. Instead, she relived the recent turning points in her life..._

"Can you believe it Hitomi? In about twenty-four hours Amano and I are going to be in America!" A red-headed woman in clashing pink p.js squealed.

Hitomi could only grin back at her ex-manager sitting across from her. Yukari Uchida, the energetic woman sipping her hot chocolate in front of her, was Hitomi's best friend. She was also only one of four people on Earth that knew of Hitomi's adventures on the mystical world of Gaea. And tomorrow morning, Yukari Uchida, and her boyfriend Susumu Amano, would be on their way to America to attend college for the next few years.

Despite the fact that this was the last night that Hitomi would be spending with her best friend for a very long time, Hitomi was happy. Both Yukari and Amano were going to fulfill their dreams.

"Yo 'Tomi! Ya there?"

Hitomi blinked as Yukari's hand waved frantically in front of her. "Oh! Sorry Yuka-chan... I sort of wandered off," she apologized.

Yukari chuckled and finished off her hot chocolate before speaking again. "S'okay 'Tomi... I know ya got a lot on your mind."

"Mmmm," Hitomi replied while sipping her cooled chocolate. "Moving in to this apartment, track try-outs, orientation, and my best friends moving away. Lots to think about you know?"

"Oh yes, I bet you're thinking, 'Thank God those lovey-dovey maniacs are finally out of my hair!'" Yukari responded melodramatically.

Hitomi chuckled, "Sure I am..." She too finished off her hot chocolate, and began to gather up all the dishes.

Yukari leaned back in her seat. "Oh I know what it is. You're thinking about him, aren't ya?"

If Hitomi's back wasn't facing her, Yukari would have seen her roll her eyes. "You should know me by now, Yukari." She laid the dishes in the sink and turned around. "I'm always thinking about him."

Childish as it was, Yukari couldn't help but laugh as Hitomi stuck her tongue out. Yukari lazily looked over towards the nearby clock. "Wow, it's nearly 3 am. Maybe we should head to bed?"

Hitomi nodded, "Can't get that managerial instinct out of you eh?"

"Nope!"

The girls laughed as they headed to bed. It was a long time since they last had a sleep over. Even though the girls were college bound and moving on with their lives, some habits were hard to let go of.

Even though it was late, and both girls had to be up in merely a few hours, neither could fall asleep; Yukari, excited to be going to America for the first time in her life, and Hitomi, anxious to see her good friends were moving on with their lives.

"Yuka-chan?" Hitomi asked, barely above a whisper in case that her best friend had actually fallen asleep.

"Hai?" Yukari rolled over to face Hitomi.

Hitomi looked down at her covers. "Are you at least a little bit scared?"

"It's not the first time I've gone to another country with Amano before, 'Tomi..."

"I know but... It's different. It's America! And it's not for a few weeks or even a month. But for four years! At least!" Hitomi exclaimed, her voice only sounding loud since there were no other sounds in the air.

Yukari eyed her friend, who now turned to look at her, but said nothing.

"And it's not like you'll know anybody! I mean I'm sure you'll be able to make friends easily but still... And your schedules will be different since you both have totally different majors. And if you're homesick, you won't be able to call all the time and could only visit in the summer if that! What if after the two of you graduated, he decides he wants to stay in America?"

Yukari couldn't help but laugh. She didn't mean to, but it was a rare sight when she would see her friend rant and ramble on like that.

"Is this about me and my fears Hitomi? Or are you worried you'll be forgotten?" Yukari couldn't help but give her friend a questioning look.

Hitomi's face flushed, and sheepishly looked away. "Both?"

"Oh Hitomi..." Yukari sighed. "First of all, there's no need to worry. I could never forget you. Even if I can't see you all the time, there's still letters and nowadays email! And you know Amano and I will take any chance we get to come back and visit. And the same goes for you 'Tomi... Even though we'll be oceans apart, I'll always be there for ya. Got that?"

The track star nodded slowly. "I didn't mean to doubt you Yuka-chan..."

Yukari smiled, "I know. And yes, I am scared."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I'm scared out of my wits. Every day I think 'What am I doing? Are you out of your mind?'" Yukari slowly sat up, her gaze leading towards the window. "Even now, I wonder why I'm willing to drop everything and everyone familiar and go to an unknown land."

"So why haven't you called it off?" Hitomi noticed the dreamy look that emerged onto Yukari's face. It was a few minutes before Yukari spoke up.

"Because I love him," she turned to her friend, "Because I know if I give up this chance to be with him, I'll regret it. Call me a bit old fashioned but I couldn't live a very happy life if I couldn't see him every day. Plus there's always that small fear that I may lose him."

Hitomi furrowed her brows. "But what about that old saying about letting them free?"

"Hah! But why give him that chance? He doesn't want to be let free. It'd be one thing if he wanted the space, but he practically begged me to go to college there! Oh no no no. I'd be crazy to do that."

Hitomi's eyes suddenly looked distant, much to Yukari's dismay. "I- I- didn't mean it that way 'Tomi!"

The bobbed haired girl shook her head, "No, no, you have a point..."

Yukari suddenly took hold of her friend's hands. "Look at me 'Tomi... It's okay to be scared. It's okay to worry what everyone else will think. It's okay to have doubts every day! I'm so scared that those American's would be way better qualified to be Amano's girlfriend than me. Or maybe one of his teammates, y'know? And I'm sure he's worried about similar things. But I can't think of a life without him. That may change in a few years, heck maybe me going is a huge mistake.

"But that's okay. Cause if that happens... I can always go home, even if it seems so far away. And I know I still have you 'Tomi. It'll be scary, going to America, but I'll have Amano by my side and you in my heart."

By this point, both girls were tearful. "I don't think I could ever have a better friend than you Yukari." Hitomi hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you. And don't worry, you and Amano-sempai will happy in America."

Yukari sighed contentedly. After hearing Hitomi saying that, it was all the reassurance she'll need. Breaking off their friendly hug, she couldn't help but make a small joke. "Care to prove that with a reading?"

This time both girls laughed as they settled back into bed. Both were able to sleep well that night, as their fears had gone away.

------------------  
At the Airport  
------------------

"Well, the attendant said that we should be boarding in about ten minutes."

"Ahh... I knew we weren't going to be late," Yukari sighed as she plopped down in a chair.

Amano and Hitomi looked at each other as they rolled their eyes.

"By ten minutes 'Kari! I bet you two stayed up all night gossiping."

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at Amano's poor attempt of scolding his girlfriend. Yukari mock pouted. It was rather cute. Hitomi leaned against the armrest as Yukari suddenly stood up.

"Be right back peoples, I'm going to head to the loo."

Hitomi laughed out loud, "Geeze, Yukari. You're going to America, not England!"

Amano simply smiled and shook his head. Yukari shrugged and squeezed her boyfriend's arm. "Whatever!" she yelled as she ran off towards the bathroom.

Hitomi decided to settle in her friend's vacant seat and relaxed. After the rush of getting here, she was too tired to move a muscle. 'Ah what a lazy track runner I've become,' she thought to herself.

"Hey Hitomi?"

"Hmm?" She turned up to look at Amano-sempai. After all these years she couldn't help but keep calling him that. He never minded though. She stared at her former crush as he blustered a bit. Apparently wanting to ask her a question that could prove embarrassing. Her instincts kicked in and she could easily assume what he wanted to ask. So she let him flounder a bit as she took in Amano one last time. If it was humanly possible, the man had grown just a few more inches since high school. He still kept his hair long but it wasn't as shaggy as she remembered it to be. He had a terrific personality that made anyone at ease and Hitomi couldn't think of any one better to be suited with her Yukari. After what seemed like a long time for Amano, he finally spoke up.

"I was wondering...I know it's kind of last minute but... If you could..."

"Use my powers?"

Amano simply nodded. Hitomi grinned.

"What for?"

The some day famous track star groaned. 'Sometimes she's as bad as Yukari,' he thought. "As soon as I graduate, I plan to ask for her hand in marriage," he finally proclaimed.

This time Hitomi's eyes sparkled. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "That's wonderful sempai!"

Despite her positive reaction, Amano couldn't help but ask, "Do you think that's for the best?"

The long ago fortune teller laughed. "Of course! And I don't need my tarot cards or my powers to figure that out. You two are perfect for each other!"

The man before her smiled as it seemed like a weight was lifted off his shoulder. He was about to relax until he noticed Hitomi's sudden change of face.

"But why wait till you graduate? I think maybe the perfect time would be now. Maybe not as romantic but I know it'd still make Yukari happy."

"Oh, well, it's because I don't think we're ready. Being engaged is another step in the relationship. Don't give me that look Hitomi. Separately, we're both ready for it. Heck I'd marry her right here in this airport if I could. But I don't want to tie her down. I want her to have a little freedom in America.

I don't believe in long engagements. And... Well, I want to make sure that I can take care of her when we get married. By the time I graduate, she'll be over the bulk of her college years. We'll have some experiences under our belts and then I think we really could handle being engaged."

Amano laughed nervously. "Did... Did that make any sense?" He was afraid he might have babbled a bit as Hitomi had one of her far off looks on her face.

She then shook her head. "It made perfect sense." While listening to Amano, Hitomi remembered what her best friend said the night before. And she suddenly had an epiphany. Hitomi smiled in a way Amano hadn't seen. It went from her smile all the way to her eyes. "Man, both you and Yukari have grown up more than me!" she chuckled. "You two are going to have a bright and beautiful future." 'And so will I,' she thought.

"Who will have a beautiful future?" interrupted Yukari as she meandered back to her friends. Yukari couldn't help but smile at seeing both her boyfriend and her best friend having the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Why you, silly!"

"Flight JA192 for San Francisco International Airport now boarding."

"sigh Well that's us," Amano stated as he picked up his and Yukari's duffle bags. He gave Hitomi a quick hug and whispered thanks into her ears. She nodded. "You be good now 'Tomi. I expect to hear on the international channel about a rising young Japanese track star."

Hitomi just laughed and saluted. "Hai hai Captain! And take good care of my manager! She better come back in one piece next time the Olympics come round!"

Amano simply chuckled and returned the salute.

Yukari shook her head. 'Children, I swear,' she thought happily. As she and her friend had given their goodbyes before they left the apartment -- to make boarding the airplane easier -- Yukari was slightly surprised at Hitomi suddenly pulling her into a tight embrace.

"'Tomi?"

"You have a real good catch there Yukari. Have a good time, okay?"

Yukari nodded dumbly, as Hitomi's voice sounded a bit somber.

"I've decided," Hitomi remarked as she ended the hug. Yukari stared. "I'm going to go back, Yuka-chan. Once I've proved to myself I'm capable, I'm going back."

"That's fantastic Hitomi!" Yukari's eyes bristled with tears again. She now knew that this may be one of the last times she'll ever see her friend again. "I'll be waiting for ya. No regrets, right?"

"Right."

"'Kari...!"

"Coming!" Yukari caught up with her boyfriend, who was now by the gates, interlocking her arm with his. "Ja ne!" She yelled over her shoulder, looking at Hitomi one last time. She knew she was making the right decision, and she knew Hitomi had finally done the same. Hitomi, for the first time in oh so long, had hope in her heart.

-----------------------------------------

What should have been the hottest day in Tokyo, so proclaimed the weathercast, was in fact one of the rainiest this season. It didn't help most Tokyo denizens that there was occasional thunder that accompanied the rain. As most people were running from place to place, not wanting to stay in the torrent of rain, there was one young lady walking calmly down the streets of Shibuya.

Hitomi Kanzaki hadn't a care in the world. With already over a year in college, she felt she could do anything she put her mind to. And she was. Ever since she waved Yukari and Amano goodbye at the airport last year, Hitomi had a purpose. She was just lucky that Waseda University had the programs she wanted even if she got in with a track scholarship. Despite the rain, and the thunder, Hitomi was happy. Tonight she would get to talk to her beloved again. Normally that would mean all thoughts were of what to say to him, and wondering how he's been for the past month.

But lately she had been debating whether to tell him. She really didn't want to keep him in the dark, as she knew that if he were told, he'd be the happiest man alive. But like her former sempai, Susumu Amano, she decided to wait. She wanted to be assured that she would be competent in her ventures. And when she did tell him, when she finally said yes to the silent question always in his heart, it would be with a confident spirit.

Hitomi chuckled as she imagined how her Van would react. Especially since whenever he tried to broach the subject, she'd veer him away. She was always afraid she may let it slip out, and give him too much hope early on. Something kept telling her to hold on to that secret, just one month longer.

As she entered her apartment, she couldn't help but flip her radio on. Although she loved the sound of rain, the thunder was something left to be desired. Not that it scared her, but it caused certain memories to surface whenever she was alone in her place.

The station that she usually listened to always played an eclectic mix of soft jazz and light hearted American music. She chuckled as a familiar jazz piece filled the room. 'Maybe I'll leave it on tonight,' Hitomi thought as she began to ready herself for tonight. 'And maybe I'll let him in on my secret,' she smiled at that.

Hitomi's body still felt the lingering sensations of Van as they began their conversation. Although they went through the same opening, Hitomi couldn't help but hear something different from Van's voice.

"Van? Something wrong?" she asked, idly fiddling with the feather in her hand.

_No, not really. I just have something very important to tell you._

"Oh? Something good I hope?" Hitomi faintly heard the D.J. introducing the next song, a request apparently. She looked out the window and saw the rain falling softly.

_Well...Yes, very good news. In fact, all of Fanelia is rejoicing._

Hitomi scrunched up her face, 'Well if it's that good, why doesn't he sound happy about it?' She then realized the song on the radio was well in its way.

_Hitomi, pause I'm getting married._

**I'm a big, big girl in a big, big world  
****It's not a big big thing**

Hitomi's face blanched. "You're... getting married?"

**If you leave me**

_Yes. Lady Adele of Mythark._

**But I do do feel, that I do do will  
****Miss you much...**

"A-Arranged?"

**Miss you much...**

_No... I've known her for quite some time now. Almost half a year._

The feather floated to Hitomi's lap. 'This can't be happening. He can't be getting married!'

_Please say something... Anything._

**...And tears are falling from my eyes**

It took a crash of thunder to realize Van was waiting for a response. "Y-you've never mentioned anyone though! Six months!"

**Why did it have to happen  
****Why did it all have to end**

_Honestly I didn't realize where we were heading! Just a friend of the Court... It's not like I was trying to deceive you. She came in to my life and..._

**I have your arms around me ooh like fire**

"And one day you just looked at her and knew?"

**But when I open my eyes**

_Something like that... The way things are going here, politically, Fanelia needs some reassurance._

**You're gone...**

Hitomi's heart felt empty suddenly... The feather, pelted by her tears, lay limply on her lap.

_...I'm sorry Hitomi..._

"...What's there to be sorry for? It was bound to happen," Her voice hitched, sounding almost cynical.

_If you disapprove 'Tomi-_

**I'm a big, big girl in a big, big world**

"Do you love her?" Hitomi looked up, almost positive that Van was now kneeling in front of her.

**It's not a big big thing**

"Van?"

_I'm not sure. I believe I do._

'Yet you're still going through with it? Oh why? Why?'

**If you leave me**

"Then that's all I need to know. I believe in your judgment. When?" She sighed, hoping he didn't hear it. 'This is fate,' she thought.

_A few weeks time. She's different then the others. She reminds me sometimes of..._

**But I do do feel that I do do will**

"I'm happy for you, hontou ni." Hitomi shook her head, her heart and mind screaming at her to tell him, that it wasn't too late.

_...Doesn't sound like it._

**Miss you much...**

"..." But a feeling had washed over her... If it was meant, this wouldn't be happening.

_Hitomi, I haven't replaced you, I still-_

"I know Van, I know. I love you too," she replied, almost mechanically. 'I can't deal with this. It's too much.' She couldn't help but use a bit of her powers. She felt along the connection, determined to see what was in his heart. She felt guilty for doing it without his knowing, but she had to know, had to confirm.

_... Thank you. pause Maybe in a few months time, it will be, your turn?_

"Hah. Sure, you'll be the first to know. Give your soon-to-be wife my congratulations."

She bided him goodnight, surprising him at the sudden closure to the link. But she still felt, only briefly, his lips against hers before the connection faded away. She had looked into his heart, and she still saw herself there. However, so was Adele.

-------------------------------------

The radio had already begun another song, but Hitomi did not pay attention any longer. Slipping on her running shoes, and barely remembering to grab her keys, she ran out into the night. She needed to get away. To get away from the feather, now on the floor, from Van's words, from her temporary home.

The rain was still going strong that night, and the broken-hearted woman was soaked, but she didn't care. Unlike earlier that day, she didn't care because nothing mattered anymore. She blindly ran, only paying attention to the few cars and pedestrians that dared venture out into the rain. The thunder didn't bother her anymore, she infact welcomed it. Hoping that maybe it would envelop her in its roars.

The cold finally getting to her, she stopped, as she tried to catch her breath. She finally looked around her surroundings and was surprised to find herself in a park. It was a good fifteen minute walk from her apartment. She looked to her right and noticed the trademark lake of this particular park.

"Gods, Hitomi... You really screwed up didn't you?" she muttered to herself. She would have been lost in her thoughts if not for a strange voice surprising her.

"Discúlpeme, señorita. Pero usted son bloquea mi vista."

"Huh!" Hitomi turned around and saw a strange site indeed. In front of her was a man sitting on the bench with a large umbrella in one hand and a pencil in the other. A rather large sketchbook was on his lap, and a bag sitting comfortably on the ground next to him. His head was bowed, seemingly studying whatever was on his sketchbook. She blinked.

"I'm sorry?" Hitomi knew he wasn't speaking English, but she couldn't quite place the country.

He looked up, tilting the umbrella back to shed a bit of light in front of him. The blue of his eyes caught her breath. She's never seen anyone, with contacts that is, with that shade of blue. It reminded her briefly of the skies of Asgard. Cold. His demeanor, however, seemed relaxed. He even had a nervous smile on his face.

"I'm sorry my dear," he stated in near perfect Japanese, "When I'm caught up in my drawing, I forget where I am and revert back to my native tongue."

Hitomi simply blinked again. For the second time that night her mind was blank. She finally understood his words and bowed suddenly. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize anyone was around and not paying attention."

His loud yet deep laugh caused her to stand up straight. "It's quite all right! I didn't mean to take you out of your reverie. I just didn't expect beautiful creatures like you out in the rain at this hour."

She flushed red, the rain felt refreshingly cool on her hot cheeks. "Well I didn't expect strange artists to be sketching in the rain," she replied quickly.

She saw a slight twinkle in his eye. Then again it could have been the lightning that hit in the distance.

"Ah but what better time? The lake and trees look so wonderful bathing in the tears of the Goddess."

"A poet too?" She didn't know why she was talking to this stranger so casually. She should have been concerned that she was drenched, that her clothes were clinging to her. Or the fact that her heart was broken not too long ago. But the stranger was quite a distraction from that, and she welcomed it. She had the rest of her life to lament over her mistakes.

He chuckled softly. He then suddenly put his sketchbook down and rummaged through his bag. "How rude of me!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Here I am dry as a bone while you're soaked!" He pulled out a towel.

Hitomi shook her head, "Oh no! It's okay. Rather it's my fault I'm in this rain."

"I insist." He offered her the towel. Realizing it wasn't good to refuse such a kind gesture, she accepted. "I'm sorry if it's a bit damp, but I used it earlier this evening to dry off the bench a bit." He then patted the bench area next to him, also dry because of his umbrella.

"No it's okay, thank you," she replied as she sat down. She was grateful for the temporary shelter from the rain. After she dried herself to the best of her ability, she handed him back the towel. "I appreciate it."

He smiled as he took back the towel. "Any time my lady."

She chuckled, "My lady? Where are you from exactly?"

He shook his head, "Once again I've been rude." He took her hand suddenly and kissed it, causing Hitomi to blush even more. Not too often a stranger would kiss her hand. Unless she was on Asturian lands. "My name is Mikael de Flores. I'm from Ispano."

'Did I hear right?' "From where!"

"España. Sorry, Spain."

Hitomi laughed nervously. 'Duh Hitomi, you need to get your ears checked.'

"And you?"

She slowly slipped her hand away from his, now a bit nervous of this man. Her instincts were going haywire. Half of them told her to leave now, and the other half told her not to worry. She wasn't sure what to trust, as she believed her instincts had been wrong about Van. So she took a leap of faith.

"My name is Kanzaki Hitomi. From Kamakura originally, but now your typical Tokyo citizen." She didn't know what overcame her to say that.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Hitomi. Do you tend to take a run on rainy nights? Or was I just lucky to have you grace my presence this eve?"

Hitomi chuckled softly. 'This guy talks kind of funny. Then again he is a foreigner.' She studied his face, trying to figure out his intentions. All she could find was that he was simply a rather gentlemanly foreigner. 'I wonder how long he'll be staying in Japan...' She turned to look at the lake in front of her. He was right, the ripples of the rain and the light of the moon presented to her a wonderful view of the lake. She smiled solemnly, suddenly remembering why she was out here in the first place.

"Not really... I, just heard some news from a friend that didn't go well with me..."

"So you thought a walk in the rain would make you feel better?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Mikael resumed his sketching for a moment, "Makes sense."

She looked at him oddly. "It does? If Yukari was to find out she'd consider me crazy!"

He laughed again and began to put his things away. Hitomi couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They looked so familiar that it bothered her that she couldn't think of where. She wondered if all men from Spain had those kind of eyes.

"A walk in the rain is like taking a cleansing shower. You wash away all the grime you've accumulated during the day and begin anew. Fresh. The rain is like a cleansing of the mind and soul."

If Hitomi had been in a right state of mind, she would have thought it odd to have such a worldly man spouting reassuring words to her plight. But she wasn't, and she let his words sink in. She simply nodded in agreement.

"Now as I would love to chat more with you Miss Hitomi, I'm afraid you'll catch a cold if you don't change into some warmer clothes." Mikael stood up, bag in hand. The umbrella still covered them both.

The rain soaked woman finally realized he was right. Her whole body was shivering. She got up from the bench slowly, realizing how stiff her bones had become because of the cold air.

"Would you like a lift home?"

Hitomi shook her head. "No no, I'm only a few minutes away. Thank you though." She made a shallow bow and was about to leave when he thrusted the umbrella into her hand.

"Here, I don't want you to get any more soaked than you already are."

"I couldn't possibly... You'll get wet too!"

"I came by car. I'll be fine. Besides, a little rain doesn't hurt anyone, right?" He gave her a dazzling smile. One that would have made most girls swoon. Instead it made Hitomi a bit uncomfortable, but she took the umbrella anyway.

"I don't know how to return this to you." As she looked at him, she realized he had turned and begun walking away.

Waving a hand back to her, he simply stated, "I'm sure we'll meet again. Take care Hitomi!"

Hitomi waved back even though she knew he wouldn't see it. At the time, she wasn't that sure she would see him again. She began walking in the opposite direction. In fact, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. All she was sure of, was that Fate had dealt her some disparaging cards.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I hope everyone survived till the end and is not bored out of their wits. Or ready to kill Van. Please don't lose faith on him! Next chapter is devoted to him. D Well maybe him and Adele... dodges fruits I think reading too many CB fics was the cause of having me add that song to this. The song was "Big Big Girl" by Emilia. Well, ever since I heard that song, I thought it was perfect for Hitomi. Though tech in the series she left him.;; Sorry for all the errors that are in here... Especially my line of Spanish. It's sad, I'm Spanish and I can barely speak it. Also hope you realized that this was all while Hitomi was dreaming. Flashback dream. . . Now on to other business...

Thanks for the tremendous reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. As for Van & Hitomi, don't give up on them yet! But it will be a long time before they see each other again in the physical sense. I found out the other day that there is an esca fanfic with an extremely similar title. Usually I try to go for an original or innovative title but I guess I messed up this time. Oops! ;; Normally I'd change it but the title fits just too well to the main plot of this epic.

I seriously realize that I could condense these past three chapters and the next oh, four or five chapters into a good long two chapter spiel. But that just makes it all practically summaries and I didn't want that. I guess I'm a sucker for slow moving fics and slice of life scenes. But don't worry people! Things WILL pick up. There will be action in this, lots of it. And more drama and romance and angst than you can shake a stick at! So please review and hopefully the next chapter won't take a month to write. bows Oh and as always, thank you to my beta reader/editor Eni Li'Nave!


	5. Chained to You

**Chapter Five: Chained to You**

"Van-sama!" The door to the king's private chambers opened suddenly.

A flood of light spilled into the room. At the doorway stood a very tired and very annoyed cat-girl. Shutting the door behind her she relied on her cat eyes to see through the dark. To the unobserved eye, it would seem that His Royal Majesty had not been in his private chambers recently. However she could still smell his scent. She grinned as she automatically realized where he went to...

"Does your wife know where you hide to, Van-sama?" she muttered to herself. With practiced ease she vaulted out the nearby balcony and swung herself up on the roof.

* * *

Cold and heavy. That's how the pendant in the Draconian King's palm felt. A part of his heart felt that way too. For the longest time, it felt that way. The reasoning changed, however. Like the pendant in his hand, his heart was not always cold and heavy. It once felt warm, it once glowed. But as the months went by, his warmth died down, his natural glow dulled a bit. Soon, he felt like himself once a month, but it was fleeting. Just recently had he been able to regain his warmth, his glow. On some days, it would seem as if he was his "old self", as the servants would say. But on days like this, with the Mystic Moon so nearby, he couldn't help but feel like the pendant in his palm. 

It bothered him that the pendant felt the way it did. It seemed to happen overnight. One day it was glowing softly and feeling warm against his chest, and the next day, it was like a dull rock. He had asked Hitomi a few weeks ago but she had no answer.

"Hitomi..." Van whispered. Hitomi's face appeared clearly in his mind. The image caused him to grip the pendant tightly. She was the reason he was standing on the roof of his study. It was his last private haven, save the skies above. But flying was his way to not think, to let his mind go blank and let his emotions run. He didn't want that tonight. No, he had a lot to consider. There was still much to worry about when it came to his kingdom's well being. The problem was he kept thinking of her, and how empty it felt when their last conversation ended a bit abruptly. Van hung his—no—her pendant around his neck and tucked it safely beneath his shirt. The coldness of her pendant against his bare skin caused him to shiver. His heart tightened, worried about the way things have progressed of late.

The past year had been a blur for the Fanelian King. With over ninety percent of his kingdom finally rebuilt, he was finally able to focus most of his energies on rebuilding Fanelia's political standing. The reason he even had a standing was obvious. If it weren't for him and the Seeress from the Mystic Moon, there would be no reason for politics. Everyone would've been under Zaibach rule. Still, it was tough for the 'little country' of Fanelia to be taken seriously. Their only constant ally was Asturia. Queen Millerna made sure of that. Freid would have been their ally too but alas the word of an eight year old Duke could only be taken so far.

Van couldn't help but shake his head at that thought. Chid, he knew, was a gentle child. It was unfair to be thrust into such a role at such an early age. And yet his council could only take light of what opinions this child would have. This was why Van and Millerna had taken it upon themselves to ensure that Chid was not to be taken advantage of.

Although all of Freid knew that Duke Chid was a remarkable boy, he was still just a child. It would be unfair to give full responsibility to him. Van felt a bit lucky in that respect. Vargas and the then council had taken care of most of the King's duties when he became the last of his line. It wasn't until his 15th birthday that he was given full responsibility. And just days after that, given his task, that led him to her.

As much as Van wanted to, his mind wouldn't linger on politics much longer. Instead they wandered to Hitomi. His other half. He laughed quietly. No matter what happens in his life, he'll always regard her as the single soul who could complete him.

He could suddenly hear Merle's voice in his head going 'Then why did you marry _that_ woman?!' A chill went through him as the night wind picked up.

He wanted to reply to imaginary-Merle's voice by saying 'Because Hitomi's not here,' but that wasn't the reason. He proposed to Adele because she was the only Gaean whom he was able to be himself with. At least as much of himself that he felt comfortable with. And he proposed to her because he couldn't figure a reason why not. For the longest time, Van believed it would always be Hitomi and no one else. Then Adele arrived. It was gradual but he realized with her around, Hitomi's absence was easier to bear. With Adele around, it seemed like he could live a full life again. He married her because Hitomi gave no resistance.

"Ach..." Van doubled over slightly, in pain. 'Not again,' he thought, as he tried to will the burning sensation near his heart away. The pain spread, as always, towards his left shoulder. He quickly sat down on the roof. A few moments later, his chest muscles loosened. He let out a big breath of relief. His eyes, half slit, could detect in the distance a carriage arriving.

"Merle's returned..." He was about to get up to go greet her when he suddenly heard his wife's voice echoing in the gardens. He stayed put while he took in her voice. It wasn't melodious as his mother's or as emotive as his Hitomi's... He chuckled again at that thought. Adele's voice... It was throaty yet soft. In her voice, it felt like she could command and seduce an army.

As Merle's high pitched voice reverberated beneath him, he wondered why he hesitated to go meet his childhood companion. Was it because his wife was down there too? He shook his head, no reason to hide from her -- yet he was already, hiding that is. No, it was because he spent the better part of his evening brooding about Hitomi. He'd feel overexposed with his lingering thoughts of her, and that wouldn't be fair to Adele. Again he felt the pain. He groaned as he buried his face into his hands.

He didn't know what felt worse, the fact that thinking of Adele made his heart soar or the fact that thinking of Hitomi made it plunge. He loved them both, so why the guilty feelings?

"Why can't anyone explain to me why I feel the way I do?"

* * *

It frustrated and saddened the young cat-girl to see her childhood friend in such a state. She sighed and sat down next to him. "Van-sama?" she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

Van smiled softly, staring at the night sky. "Welcome home, Merle." He gave her a sidelong hug and patted her head. "Sorry I wasn't downstairs to greet you."

Merle simply shook her head. "It's all right, Van. I returned ahead of schedule at any rate."

"All went well then?"

Merle's laugh was slightly bitter. "As well as I could make it. But it should do... At least until the conference." She heard her friend sigh. "That's not what's bothering you, though, is it Van?"

He simply grunted in reply. 'I remember a time when I didn't want to just think about politics,' he thought. 'But now...If it was the only thing I had to worry about...' Subconsciously, Van rubbed his left shoulder. It was just a few minutes ago that it had ached, along with his chest.

Knowing the thoughts that ran through the young King's head, Merle shifted from her spot and knelt in front of him. She didn't have to worry about balancing on the slope of the roof as her cat abilities kicked in. She took his hands in hers, getting his full attention. He looked at Merle with expectant eyes. When she asked, her voice became soft and caring.

"Why do you hurt?"

As the years had gone by since the Great War, Merle slowly but surely learned her place. She wasn't the jealous and over-affectionate 'brat' that would cling on to her liege constantly anymore. Even though Van and she grew up together, and he never minded her affections, she couldn't do that in public. She wasn't a kitten anymore. Of course, she couldn't stop altogether. That was not her personality to do so, and it would have troubled Van greatly to have his last close friend to become cold towards him. Simply because he was a king, and a married one at that. So on occasions like this when it was just the two of them, with no titles standing in the way, Van could vent out his innermost frustrations and Merle could be the companion he always counted on.

So here they were. A Draconian boy and a Feline girl having a simple conversation. The rest of the Gaean world knew, though, they are not simple but complicated figures of history. And those two knew that they weren't having a simple conversation. For nothing's simple when speaking of the heart. When it comes to that, people tend to do crazy things. Instead of being angry, they say they're okay, instead of saying no they say yes. In Van's case at this very moment, instead of crying, he laughed. This wasn't a laugh of bitterness or cynicism as Merle displayed earlier. This was a laugh of contentment.

"Van?"

The poor cat-girl didn't know what to do. One minute her companion was lost in painful thought about a certain girl from a certain moon, and the next he's laughing uncontrollably. She could handle the former; she had much more experience with that. The latter, however, was almost uncharted territory for her. As she was about to let go of his hands, he grabbed hers.

"Why do I hurt? WHY do I hurt? Because all is right in this world."

Merle sighed in confusion. "I don't understand..."

"Are we at war? Are we in financial instability? Is the Kingdom unhappy? Am I in love?"

Merle had adamantly shook her head at each question save for the last. She wasn't sure either way. So instead, and with great patience, she tilted her head to side and asked innocently, "Are you?"

"sigh Very much so." He hung his head low.

"With the Lady Adele?"

"Of course!" Although he said this with much affirmation, he still kept his head lowered.

"And what of Hitomi?" As with her first question, the pink haired girl had thought she already knew the answer. Having thought she knew her liege very well. Now, she wasn't sure of his answer, almost afraid of it.

Van squeezed her hands tightly. Almost in a way that felt like he was in pain. "Yes."

He whispered it so softly that Merle wasn't sure if he said anything at all or if the breeze was playing tricks on her ears. She pretended it wasn't a trick of the wind. And then she grew bold.

"As much as your /wife/?" She kept her grip steady as he tried to remove his hands from her, as if he suddenly was burned. He struggled for a moment, part of him not really wanting to let go.

"More so," he began to regain his voice, it becoming a bit stronger. "But that's the not problem Merle."

She simply nodded.

"Everything is almost perfect. The current problems with the Kingdom are not so major. With the upcoming Peace Conference, we shouldn't have to worry much. My people are happy, my friends are living well, and you're here by my side. And to top it off, I have a wonderful Queen. A competent, independent thinker, who can easily make me forget my small worries."

"Except SHE is not Hitomi. And not all your worries are small," Merle responded evenly. She scooted forward, bringing their hands towards his heart.

He lifted his head slightly and stared into Merle's eyes. He was a bit surprised on how grown up she suddenly looked. She looked back at him intensely, and before he could say anything, she started up again.

"But that's okay...I know if you could have it any other way, Hitomi would be with us. She made her choice and you, yours. And you're happy right? Of course not at this moment, but even Kings need time for themselves and brood however long they want. You shouldn't feel guilty for being happy. This is the way the gods wanted it, and I know Hitomi will find her happiness too." Merle tried to stop the tears from flowing; there was no reason for her to cry, she thought. But seeing her Van like this saddened her.

She continued, "At least you still get to talk to her, right? Your love for her is so great Van, nothing will ever keep you two fully apart. You're too good hearted and stubborn to let that happen. And that's what I love about you..."

By this time, Merle had let go of Van's hands and instead wrapped her arms around him. He soon reciprocated his face in the crook of her neck. Even though his longtime friend didn't soothe all his burning questions, she was able to for a few. She was right, he shouldn't feel this way. And even though right now there was no status between Merle and him, he knew that in the end he was a King first, and a Man last. He had his duties and he should just thank his lucky stars that he found someone as wonderful as the Lady Adele. Not a girl from the Mystic Moon, but then again, they all couldn't be.

Knowing how late it was, Van finally let his last defense down. He needed to do this one last act before he stepped into his study to become Fanelia's King again. He was happy that Merle was back, but sad that it would still be a few more weeks till he could talk to Hitomi again. For the first time since his brother's disappearance, Van cried. He cried for all the emotions swirling inside of him. He cried for the inability to see what will lie ahead and not let go of the past, and for being forever chained to fate.

"Thank You...Merle..."

He cried, simply because he was just a boy with the weight of a Kingdom and its duties on his shoulders, and simply because he was with his best friend, his sister almost. And she cried, simply because she was just a girl with the weight of carrying this boy's burdens, her only family, on her shoulders. They were chained together, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh Van-sama..."

* * *

The bedroom door creaked open. Van silently cursed, wondering why he never had someone fix the hinges. Nevertheless, the current occupant of his room was not asleep as he had believed to be and so was not bothered by the high pitched sound. 

"Had a nice chat with Merle?"

Van turned towards his wife. Like most nights when he would retire later than her, he would find her in her favorite chair, sitting by the window that looked out towards the south eastern mountains. And, as usual, she was writing a letter -- to her father no doubt. She didn't look up when she asked, but Van could still see the small smile on her face.

"Mmhmm," Van murmured. Although his first instinct told him to gather his wife in his arms, he pushed it away and decided to change into his night clothes. After Merle had left him in his study, he had taken a few moments to gather the rest of his wits. He was never one to hide his emotions to his closest companions but he felt it was necessary to be in good spirits when he returned to Adele.

Adele rolled up her letter, content to finish it another time. As Van placed the pendant in its usual resting place by his bed, he felt slender arms slither around his waist. Van stilled as he felt her speak through his back.

"How are you feeling, my King?"

Van turned around, embracing her softly. "Better."

Adele looked up slightly to gaze into his eyes. Of everything she learned of her husband, reading his eyes was not one of them. Yes, she could easily drown in those pools of amber, but decipher said pools? Never. But, it was a challenge she was willing to take on. One she had hoped to conquer early on in the marriage.

Van couldn't help but smirk as he watched his wife trying to read him. She did it often, even when she thought he wasn't paying attention, he could tell. He kissed her forehead when she finally gave up and pulled away from him. He didn't react as she prepared for their nightly ritual, pouring two glasses of vino for themselves.

The couple wasn't the drinking kind, but it was on Van's doctor's orders. The vino was from a small village between the mountain ranges of Chatal and Floresta. It contained an ingredient that would help Van's chest attacks. He was still undecided whether it helped or not, but Adele partook in the drink so her husband wouldn't have to be the only one to suffer the tartness of it. Van visibly winced after the first gulp.

Adele suppressed a chuckle. "If anyone saw that look, they'd say I'm trying to poison you, Van."

He glared at his drink, trying to will it to taste better. "It's not you but the doctor that's poisoning me."

She gulped the rest of her drink down, making a worse expression than Van. "Must you be so melodramatic?"

"Only for you," he teased back while he took another sip. He leaned against a bedpost, and watched slowly, as Adele readied herself for bed. He amused at the length of her hair, remembering not too long ago it was a short bob. But now, her hair fell past her shoulders. Any longer and it was sure to curl. He liked it better long; it suited the lady of Mythark. 'The boy cut did not suit you,' he mused, remembering the day he first saw her.

* * *

"My Lord, Irini Village lies ahead!" The coachman called. 

Merle grinned toothily at her riding companion and then yelled out the door, "Thank you Brantley!"

"Do you want to take a rest there Merle?"

"It's alright, Van-sama. I'll be visiting in a few weeks at any rate."

Van nodded. He stared at his cat-companion for a moment while she stretched on her seat. He gave a wistful smile and turned towards the window. 'We're home,' he thought as they rode into the familiar outlaying forests of Fanelia. It had been a good trip-- a long needed one at that.

It had been like a mini vacation, although officially King Van and Lady Merle went to Freid for political reasons. In reality, Duke Chid really needed some personal advice and wanted to spend some time with the Draconian King. Merle simply wanted Van to get away from his pushy advisers who wanted to throw yet another courting ball.

Van momentarily closed his eyes and sighed. Although he was happy to return home and go back to his normal routine, he didn't look forward to facing his advisory council. Believing he could take a short nap before arriving home, he was rather surprised when the coach jerked to a stop.

"Mrowr!!" Merle yelped as she fell to the floor.

"What the-?"

Van, almost falling to the floor himself, clutched onto the edge of his seat in surprise. He quickly helped Merle back to her seat, as she muttered curses under her breath.

"Brantley! What's going on? - Merle, you alright?"

Merle nodded.

"I'm sorry my king but there seems to be a commotion at the entrance of Irini."

"Commotion?! What kind of commotion?" Merle responded. She leaped to the window and stuck her head out to see.

Van was surprised to see Merle's tail straighten moments later. "Merle?"

She sat back down, "A party that was ahead of us is being attacked by bandits! The Irinians are trying to stop them but neither side is listening."

'Not good.' He opened the coach door and stepped out, hand already at the hilt of his sword.

"Van-sama?"

"I don't think this is a safe idea your Majesty."

Van ignored Brantley and headed towards the "commotion." He was glad he sent the rest of his entourage ahead when they entered Fanelian lands. It wasn't too often nowadays that he could directly help with his people's problems.

The young King quickly assessed the situation. Luckily, nobody noticed him despite being in half regal attire. '_Seven bandits keeping the crowd away from... their leader and a page,'_ Van concluded. The unconscious body next to the page appeared to be his liege. He would worry later about why they felt it necessary to attack this seemingly harmless pair of travelers.

With practiced ease, Van unsheathed his sword discretely and charged at the closest enemy. As the Irinians recognized their Lord, they swiftly moved out of Van's way, confusing the bandit they surrounded. Van exploited the opening, striking at the bandit's weapon hand. Van had no intentions of killing or even dismembering the men, but it didn't bother him much if they found they could never use that hand for holding anything heavier than a chopstick.

The other six lost concentration and turned to see their companion fall to his knees in anguish. This distraction was enough for some of the more headstrong villagers to knock a few of them down. In a matter of seconds Van was left only needing to fight three of the bandits. Having now lost the advantage of a surprise attack, Van's plan shifted to getting to the leader as quickly as possible.

The first glint to his right caused Van to duck immediately as a sword came rushing by. He quickly swung his sword around at an angle and hit the enemy's sword down towards the ground. The enemy lost his balance and fell. Van rolled over the fallen body and stabbed up towards the next man. He didn't make contact with the other's sword or body. Instead, the tip of his sword caught the man's tunic and by twisting his wrist just so, the flat of the sword was flush against the tunic which Van then thrust down. The man, like his companion, fell, but before he could hit the ground, Van punched him, ensuring he would remain unconscious. The last one kept his distance, shouting at his leader for new orders. The leader, however, paid no attention and instead kept trying to get another good slice at the page. The young man, though fumbling with his liege's sword, was able to successfully keep his opponent at a distance. This frustrated his opponent. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Unlike your goons I'm smarter than that!" the page responded hoarsely as he dodged yet another blow.

Like them, Van and the final bandit were circling each other, one easily dodging the other. Van, while focused on his combatant, eyed the other two. Although the page was holding his own, he could tell that he was quickly tiring. _I can see negotiating won't work here. I need to finish this quickly_, concluded Van.

The young King decided on a risky move; he left himself wide open. Of course his opponent took the advantage and charged with intent to spill the Fanelian's guts. Van knew dodging or dropping to the ground would not work this time. Instead, taking a cue from years of watching Merle's antics, he vaulted forward, missing the blade by centimeters. He crashed into his opponent's chest, grabbing his shirt while they both tumbled to the ground. From the corners of his eye, he spotted the leader and the young man and propelled the final follower in that direction.

As the leader had foolishly kept his back towards Van the entire time, he couldn't fathom why his victim was suddenly wide-eyed until a body smacked into his backside, rendering them both unconscious.

Van got up, wincing slightly as his body decided to tell him how taxing the fight was. "Are you alright?"

The young man opened his mouth to speak but opted to bow and nod instead. It was this point that his "master" woke up.

"Nnggh... My Lady, are you all right?"

Van cocked his head to the side. "Lady?" He stared at the person before him, finally noticing the subtle curves and slender limbs that most "men" at his age shouldn't have.

The Lady sighed as she straightened herself, caught between being amused or annoyed that she was found out this way. She looked at Van and smiled. "I, Adele of Mythark thank you for saving us, Highness," she curtsied, "It's not every day you get rescued by a King."

--------------------------

"Van, why is she wearing men's clothes?" Merle half-whispered to her King as he and the two rescued ones entered the carriage.

"Hush," Van muttered as he sat next to her.

Lady Adele smiled at Merle, "I'm in disguise. Rather, was in disguise."

Merle made a face. "Why?"

"A diversion," Lady Adele's companion replied.

Merle turned to scrutinize him. "And you are..?"

"Merle..." Van inwardly groaned, hoping that Merle would remember her manners.

"Thomas, her personal escort." Thomas straightened himself.

"Hmph... Some escort...Mrow!"

"Forgive her. She has a disease where she can't stop from saying what ever's on her mind." Van apologized, while keeping his hand over Merle's mouth, hoping this time she won't bite back.

Lady Adele chuckled. "That is okay. Yes, he is my escort. We were completely caught off guard as we truly had thought our plan had worked." She looked at Thomas with some concern.

"Plan?" Van asked as he finally removed his hand, ignoring Merle's patented glare.

The young woman closed her eyes momentarily, "I'm sure you've have heard about the serf uprising in the west?" Taking a deep breath she continued, "Well it finally reached Mythark. We were hoping that Lord and Lady Tsukimi would be able to come to an agreement with them..."

Seeing how much it pained her, Thomas interjected, "However that was not the case. They and other Lordship families were hunted down."

Both Van and Merle stared in shock. "Oh no! You two were the only ones to escape?" gasped Merle.

They nodded. "...Yes, we were."

"Unscathed?"

"..." Lady Adele turned toward the window.

"It was the young Lady's idea to travel this way. I agreed believing that they would not figure it out. We thought we could make it safely to Daedulus in a few days time."

"Why Daedulus?"

Thomas placed a hand on his liege's shoulder. "My Lady has a relative that resides there. Her estranged father, to be exact. If it were possible we would have taken a ship but alas time was not on our side."

"Then it is settled."

The Lady looked at Van quizzically. "What is settled?"

It took seconds for Merle to realize Van's intentions. "Van, you're not--"

He ignored her. "You'll stay at the castle until you can send word to your father of your arrival."

Adele and her escort were more than surprised. In a rather unladylike way, her mouth hung opened. Partly to Van's quick generosity and partly to how simple that was.

Thomas recovered quickly. "We don't want to impose more than we already have, your majesty."

Merle agreed. "He does have a point Van--"

Van raised a hand, not only to hush Merle for the umpteenth time, but to also indicate there would be no further discussion. He smirked as Merle quieted and his guests nodded. Sometimes it was good to be the king.

_.:A Few Months Later:._

"You do know what you're saying, Van-sama, right?" Merle stared at her King's back. They were in the castle gardens, enjoying their moment of peace between meetings and more meetings. That's when Van announced he wanted to court the former Lady of Mythark.

He turned slightly towards her. "Yes. Do you think I'm crazy?"

A small part of her wanted to claw Van back to his senses; another wanted to scream a protest to his suggestion. Instead, she counted to ten.

"I haven't decided yet."

Van smirked and shook his head, "You're being a lot calmer than I thought you'd be."

Merle ignored his observation, "Adele has visited you how many times?"

"Twice, and then I, needing to settle a few agreements in Daedulus, visited her once." Van finally had the courage to turn around and face his best friend. Outwardly, he noticed, she seemed calm, but he could tell by the twitching of her ears, she was all but calm. He could tell that she was battling with what to say, and he wasn't surprised when he was assaulted with a torrent of questions.

"And during those times, did she even indicate she fancied you? If she did, how do we know she's for real? She could be like those other 'noblewomen' who only want to benefit from you. Why now? Why suddenly her, Van-sama? Have you even mentioned her to Hitomi? Does she know about Hitomi? Isn't it too soon? Or did the council finally get to you?"

With each question, the cat-girl stepped towards Van until she was looking straight up at him. Van felt mildly intimated by her, though anyone else would have been downright scared.

"Why aren't you in my Inquisitorial Squad again?"

"Because they can't handle me, and you're not getting off that easily," she poked him in the chest.

Van raked a hand through his hair and groaned. "I don't even know where to begin, Merle." He sat down on a nearby stone bench.

"Well, at the beg-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I just still can't wrap my head around it Merle. And no, surprisingly, there was no pressure from the council. I guess they thought if they tried something, they feared I'd back away on principal."

"So then she flung herself on you!" Merle began to seethe, "Why that little--"

Van stood up, almost knocking Merle to the grass, "She did nothing of the sort!" Van suddenly grabbed Merle by the arms, not to shake her, but to stop himself from shaking. "I wish I could explain it. I mean, it's nothing like how I felt around Hitomi. No annoyance, no slight animosity, no aching when she's not around...but..." The King looked away with a slightly pained expression.

"But what Van-sama?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still _love_ Hitomi. I don't think I could ever stop. But... We both know she's not coming back, and I would never abandon my people. And when I'm with the Lady Adele..." Van looked straight into Merle's eyes, "When she's around I feel... alive."

* * *

_The scene was picture perfect. A King and his Queen enjoying a picnic in the gardens. Their little boy being chased by a "ravenous" cat-woman. Shrieks of laughter in the air. Unbeknownst to them, a young woman watched from a balcony, invisible to all. She turned away from the scene; her already wounded heart was breaking into a million pieces. She tried to will the tears away, but to no avail. When the shrieks of laughter turned into shrieks of terror, she snapped her head back to the family and gasped in horror. The cat-woman--Merle!--was on the ground, a pool of blood forming around her. The young boy ran to his parents as the King went for his sword. She couldn't see the enemy; no one could, at first. _

_But then beams of light surrounded them and out stepped shadowed soldiers. By the look on the King's face, he did not recognize them. The Queen scooped up her son; held him protectively. The King stood in front of them, shouting at the enemies. So worried about his family and only looking at the enemies around him, he did not notice the one falling--no--flying down towards him, sword ready to strike._

_Hitomi shouted out. "Vaaan!!!" But her voice died out as Van looked up only in time to be pierced through the heart. Hitomi braced herself against the balcony crying out to him and all went black._

_---_

_Hitomi believed she had woken from the nightmare. She was glad she didn't cry out to awaken Mikael...Her left hand felt for him but his side of the bed was empty. She furrowed her brows as she reached for her robe. Slipping it on, she padded out the room and down the hallway. She almost called out for him but then saw the bathroom lights on. Sighing in relief, she opened the door and fear once again clutched at her heart. _

_There was her Mikael standing in front of the mirror, dressed in a ceremonial kimono. His hands, she noticed, were bloodstained, and clutching a stainless steel bracelet. The one she never saw him take off. He looked at her through the mirror._

_"You look beautiful," he whispered, sadly._

_"Nani?" She looked at her reflection. Gone were her PJs, in its place a near full bridal kimono--missing only her headpiece. She felt her face grow hot; it never occurred to her that she may one day marry this man. Then Hitomi remembered his hands._

_"What's going on Mika-kun? Did you hurt yourself?"_

_Mikael shook his head. "It's these chains Hitomi," he showed her the bracelet. Seeing her confusion, he gave her a rueful smile. "I am forever...We are forever..." He shook his head again._

_"Please make me understand, Mika-kun. Am I still dreaming? Or is this a--?" she couldn't bear to say it. It's been too long since she's had one, why now?_

_"Yes, we are still dreaming."_

_"We?"_

_"But soon the dream will end and the chains...they will destroy everything he loves, everything...Everything we love."_

_A shock of cold metal against her wrist; she looked down and saw a manacle--not at all like his bracelet--attached to her. Etched into the metal were red feathers. 'No...' She touched the etching and realized it, she, was bleeding. 'Van!'_

_Soon, her own hands were covered in blood. "Mikael..." She looked at him for reassurance but he only mirrored her frightened expression._

_"Did you--did you do this to me?!" Hitomi threw herself at him, forced him to turn around and look her. The bracelet clattered to the floor._

_"Hitomi--I would never! You must believe...Please just believe..._ "

_"Then help me! If you truly love me, help break it--these chains!" she crushed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. 'Help me save Van and Merle!'_

_He broke away first, tears staining his face. "I...can't..."_

_"Doushitanda?!" Why was he doing this? She searched his eyes for the truth. She only saw her reflection. It felt like the world was crumbling apart. Soon, the bathroom began to crumble, and he began to fade away._

_"Because, mi linda...I'm already dead."_

* * *

Glossary:  
Irini Village: The place where they found young Merle, her hometown.  
Mythark: "Fictional" province in Gaea.

_ Nani_ What?/Huh?

_ Doushitanda_ A rather butchered slang way of saying "Why (the hell) not"

_ Mi Linda_ Spanish for "My Darling"

Author's Notes: Really do hope that you guys stick around till the end. I hadn't actually expected this story to become an epic but as each chapter goes by, it's becoming more and more obvious that it will. After this, Van shouldn't be as hated as he's been... ll What's odd is that I've been wanting to write this chapter for a long time and now that it's come upon me... It was hard to do it. Van had to seem just right. But you know him, he's not one to follow orders or do what's right. ;; Well I hope you like this slice of Gaean life as we fast forward in time. Why write the current events at all? One day it'll make sense. Just not today. heh.

I'm sorry it took way too long for this chapter to come about. I got caught up with HP fics for a good time and then that evil thing called life got in the way. I'm hoping with this release I'll be able to be a bit more frequent in my chapter updates. There are some HP fics that need to take precedence for a while (which you can find on my LJ) but I will write this when I can. So much thanks to my editor/fic writing partner in crime Eni for suffering with my paranoia on scenarios and looking over this and assuring that it is good. XD

Oh! I wasn't completely devoid of writing Esca; I've written a companion piece to this fic which is a one-shot about Merle. It is lighter and set somewhere between Van marrying Adele and the most current time we're in. I'm thinking of writing another companion piece, with Van & Adele... What do y'all think?

Well most of the hard part is over. With the exception of a few more scenes with our villains, we're pretty much past the introductory arc. Much more exciting things to come.


End file.
